El Casi Beso
by fd-potter
Summary: ONESHOT James&Lily James está desesperado por acercarse a Lily, ¿Qué pasaría si todo empieza por la estúpida apuesta de Sirius de que haga beber a la pelirroja una botella de whisky de fuego? Hay que ver si llega a besarla... o no


disclaimer: no soy dueña de ninguno de estos personajes, por que le pertenecen a la genial imaginación de JK Rowling.

* * *

**El Casi Beso **por** Fede **

"!Hola! Me presento: mi nombre es James Potter, voy en sexto curso de la casa Gryffindor en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Verán, estoy enamorado de Lily Evans, una pelirroja de ojos verdes que me derrite cuando me mira, pero no por lo que ustedes piensan, en realidad, me derrite mientras me mira por que me está echando un hechizo derretidor. Ese es el pequeño problema que impide que me case con Lily y tengamos veinte hijos: ella me odia. ¡No se que es lo que le sucede! Me he declarado unas diez veces y…"

"Ejem" me interrumpe un chico al cual en este momento odio, pero generalmente actúa como mi mejor amigo…Él es Sirius Black.

"¿Sí, padfoot?" le respondo con rabia contenida.

"¿Diez veces¿No querrás decir la décima parte de diez mil?" me pregunta, y luego se echa a reír el muy #$¬&.

"Ya cállate padfoot ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?" digo, apuntando a mi querida audiencia. "Además, ni siquiera sabes cuánto es dos más dos".

"Está bien. Sólo quería añadirle un poco de veracidad a tu historia, pero veo que no…"antes de que pueda terminar esa frase le lanzo mi zapato y sale de la habitación corriendo y riéndose hasta por las narices.

"Estúpido" murmuro por lo bajo, mientras voy a recoger mi zapato. "Bueno, como iba diciendo me he declarado unas diez…o tal vez cincuenta veces. Pero ese no es el punto: déjenme contarles sobre el casi…Bueno, sólo escuchen:

"La preciosa pelirroja que me quita el sueño, y no me deja dormir por que tengo que darme baños de agua fría, parecía demasiado ocupada con sus labores de prefecta como para ir a ver el partido contra Ravenclaw o siquiera ponerse feliz por que habíamos ganado la copa de quidditch, y yo no había dejado que las quaffles llegaran a los arcos (ejem). Esa noche acalorada ni siquiera se había sacado el suéter y estaba junto a la chimenea prendida, tratando de leer uno de sus tantos libros que en mi vida he visto, ni deseo ver. Padfoot, como siempre, estaba besándose (o tal vez comiéndose) con una chica rubia de quinto que me parecía muy conocida, pero en esos momentos realmente no pensaba con claridad por el alcohol que se encontraba en mis venas, y le metía mano en un rincón. Moony trataba de no contagiarse con nuestras tonteras, y trataba de dividirse entre su "pequeño problema peludo" (no les voy a contar lo que es, pero que sepan que para Padfoot, Wormtail y yo fue muy bueno, pero para Moony es una desgracia) y el alcohol, pero al final siempre terminaba divirtiéndose más que todos nosotros. Wormtail ya casi dejaba el charco en el suelo de tanto que se reía, y se retorcía en el suelo como si alguien le hubiera hecho un rictusempra, aunque creo que Remus era culpable de eso. Bueno, el borracho de Sirius, que ya había dejado a la rubia, me hizo una apuesta y, pues, yo acepté antes de oírlo siquiera. ¡El muy #$¬& me dijo que debía hacer beber a Lily una botella de whisky de fuego o debía pagarle cien galleons! Claro, como si ella me dejara hablarle. Pero, como ya dije, no pensaba con claridad y la apuesta de padfoot me parecía lo más sensato en ese momento para acercarme a Lily. Me acerqué a ella y en ese momento pensé que fue la peor idea de mi vida y que padfoot iba a sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

"¿Qué tal, Evans¿No quieres acompañarme a beber un poco?" le dije, con la botella de whisky en la mano.

"No, gracias Potter. NO bebo" dijo ella, dejando bien claro que no me quería ahí.

"Oh, vamos Evans. Sé que quieres probar" dije pasando la botella frente a sus ojos para tentarla, con una sonrisa estúpida, que ahora me arrepiento de haber usado.

"Sólo quiero terminar esta tarea de pociones para hoy en la noche, Potter. O me dejas en paz o…"dijo ella con un dedo amenazante.

"O ¿qué¿Llamarás a McGonagall? Pff, ese ya es cuento viejo, Evans".

La pelirroja se quedó con la boca abierta, pero no dijo nada, y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados mientras arrugaba los labios.

"Te hago una apuesta, Evans" le dije, mientras padfoot me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

"¿Qué?" dijo ella con decisión, encarándome.

"A que no te tomas esta botella de whisky de fuego" le dije, con la cara más santa que pude concebir.

La pelirroja me miró como si me quisiera sacar la cabeza, aunque eso no era muy nuevo que digamos, pero aun así me quitó la botella de la mano y empezó a beber. Luego de dos segundos de haber tragado, Lily cayó sobre el sillón aun con la botella en la mano.

"Potter, juro que te voy a matar" me dijo la chica, tomándome del uniforme de quidditch y con los ojos en blanco.

"Pensé que habías dicho que no tomabas".

"Potter, esto es tu culpa" dijo ella, volviendo a tomar de la botella y poniendo una extraña expresión en su cara.

"Evans, estás loca" le dije sentándome junto a ella.

Milagro que no me pegó ni se alejó, más bien se acercó a mí y me pasó la botella para que la acompañara a beber. Ya no me importaba si ella debía tomarse la botella sola. Di un trago largo hasta que ella me quitó la botella de la boca y se la terminó de un trago.

"Vaya, Evans, quién lo diría" dije yo, parándome, sin poder mantener el equilibrio.

"Llámame Lily" dijo irguiéndose como para demostrar lo alta que era.

Ese fue mi momento de orgullo máximo, aunque eso pensaba yo. Abrí mi boca por la emoción y la chica sonrió cansadamente, casi como si estuviera a punto de caerse.

"Lo que sucede, James" dijo acentuando su sonrisa, y de paso la mía "es que hasta este momento nunca me había sentido con el valor de decir que me siento como una Gryffindor y estoy orgullosa de ello" dijo, sacándole a un chico de séptimo la botella de Hidromiel de las manos y tomándosela entera.

"¿Es esta la Lily Evans que es prefecta y nunca demuestra lo que siente?" pregunté con una ceja levantada, sacando de la mesa una botella de Aguardiente y tomando todo lo que quedaba de ella.

"Esta es la Lily Evans que conoces, sólo que ha bebido un poco".

"Sólo un poco" dije yo, botando la botella, y cayéndome también.

"¿Sabes qué, James? Voy a besarte" dijo Lily, para mi sorpresa, sentándose junto a mí y acercándose con los ojos cerrados y los labios muy apretados.

Yo los cerré también, y viendo que el beso nunca llegaba abrí los ojos para descubrir que Lily estaba en el suelo roncando, y pues, yo caí junto a ella y me dormí al instante. Sólo recuerdo que a la mañana siguiente amanecimos muy abrazaditos en el suelo de la sala común y ella me dio una cachetada…

Y esa fue mi historia del "casi beso" con Lily. ¿No ven que les dije que ella me odiaba y me miraba de un modo tan feo que ni yo podía soportarlo? Pero ese hasta el momento ha sido el día más feliz de mi vida. Que Lily no se acordara de nada me alegró más, pero que padfoot me molestara cada vez que me veía con ella no se lo voy a perdonar. Por lo menos sé que nuestro casamiento sigue en pie, por que ella no me ha dicho lo contrario, aunque no estoy muy seguro de si está enterada...

* * *

Hola!! aa volvi :) les gusto?? espero q si pq a mi me encanto u.u primer fic q hago en primera persona :P no se si lo saben pero rictusempra es el hechizo que hace cosquillas :D bueno dejen **reviews** y me dicen como encontraron el oneshot.. se acepta todo tipo de criticas! Gracias por leer esta historia! nos vemos cuando suba capi en **Contigo pero sin Ti**..se me cuidan :) besoo 

Fede…fd-potter…miss padfoot…amante de Sirius Orion Black


End file.
